


An Afternoon of Turbulence

by Loxare



Series: Days and Nights [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Batman Inc 8, Batfam Content War 2017, Gen, Mentions of Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxare/pseuds/Loxare
Summary: After Damian's death, Titus goes missing.





	An Afternoon of Turbulence

The sun was shining.

It felt like such a betrayal. Gotham was cloudy for the majority of the year. Actually, it had been cloudy for the past month. And a half. And it chose today, of all days, to break that streak and bathe the city in light.

At the same time, it was fitting. Sending off the light of the city, the opposite of Batman's darkness, with a bright day. And Damian deserved all the light this city could muster for him.

The funeral was quiet. Barbara had been there, and Tim and Bruce. Dick had spent the entire time sobbing into Alfred's arms. Jason had watched the proceedings from the tree line. If he went in there, he'd end up yelling at Bruce for letting his Robin die. Again. And Damian didn't deserve that, not today.

Jason waited until Damian's coffin was lowered, then started forward. Bruce stuck the shovel into the mound of dirt and scooped some in. Then he headed back to the car. Dick followed after, then Barbara, then Tim. Alfred gestured for Jason to go, but Jason shook his head. Alfred had been closer to Damian than he had. Closer than Barbara and Tim too. But Alfred always put others first.

After Alfred, it was his turn. The dirt made a wet thud against the mahogany lid. The coffin was small, and it looked even smaller six feet down and partially covered in dirt. He'd been eleven. Eleven years old, and Damian was dead, and his coffin was far too small.

Jason hurried after Alfred. The butler waited a moment, composed himself, before speaking. “I'm glad you could make it Master Jason.”

“Yeah.” Jason hadn't wanted to come. But Damian deserved better. He took a few minutes, swallowed down all the accusations he wanted to lob at Bruce, but would only hurt Alfred, then continued, “It's been a while Alfie. Good to see you.”

“Indeed. I only wish it had been under better circumstances.” Alfred sighed. “Are you coming to the manor? I've prepared a small lunch for us.”

Jason's chest constricted at the thought. The last time he'd been at the manor, Damian had been alive and arguing with Roy. The thought of going there now, seeing where Damian had lived, hurt. “Alfred, I-”

“Including one of your favourites. Sun-dried tomato chicken with pesto.”

Avoiding a little hurt wouldn't be worth disappointing Alfred. “Yeah, I'll be there. Just... give me a bit.”

The Wayne Cemetery was on Wayne land, but close enough to Gotham that going to a nearby safehouse, changing into not-a-suit, and going back to the manor took half an hour. The rest of them would probably still be in their suits by the time he got there, but he'd never felt comfortable wearing one. Not before he'd died and definitely not after.

However, when he got to the manor, the place seemed deserted, except for Tim barreling down the stairs wearing one of his old cut up sweaters and a pair of jeans. “Tim, what's going on?”

Tim didn't stop and was halfway out the door when he called back, “Titus is missing!”

Jason processed that for a second, then followed Tim out. “Where's everyone looking?”

Tim pointed out each direction their 'family' had taken, then raced off to the so far unoccupied north-west section of Wayne property. Jason headed off to the north-east. In the distance, he could hear people shouting Titus' name. Bruce had taken south, the cemetery, and Jason didn't envy him the location. Dick was west, going towards the road, and Barbara had taken the cliffs to the south-east. Alfred was headed south-west, towards one of the cave's walk-in entrances.

They couldn't lose Damian's dog. They couldn't. Not today, not ever. And sure, Titus would probably come home when he was ready, but these woods weren't exactly safe to be in. The ground was basically Swiss cheese, with too many pitfalls into the immense cave system to count. Jason had long since plotted out safe paths to his favourite places, but Titus might not follow a path.

He was halfway up the hill when he realized where he was going. A little spot he'd fallen in love with as Robin. A spot Damian had followed him to. A spot where they'd sat together so many times. Just sat together, not saying anything. Titus had been with them every time.

And so, when he finally crested the hill, he wasn't surprised to see the pitch black Great Dane curled up in the spot where he always did when Damian had sat and painted. The rock was stained with a variety of bright colours, reds and blues and greens. A paintbrush rested in Titus' mouth. Jason remembered when Damian had broken it. It had rolled off, falling onto a rock and cracking the wood. Damian had sworn up a blue streak, but Jason had laughed and bought him a new one and an ice cream. They'd left it. Jason had promised to pick it up next time he came up, because Damian hadn't wanted to leave litter on the hill.

Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, he tapped out a message to the family group chat. _Found him._ Then he turned off his phone. No point in letting them spam him with messages. Jason walked up the rest of the hill and sat in his usual spot. Titus whined. “Hey, boy. Sorry, no chicken for you today.” Titus moved his head and dropped the paintbrush by Jason's hand. He picked it up. “Thanks for picking this up. I was going to, but I got busy.” Too busy to get to know Damian more. Too busy to teach him anything useful, like how to pick locks or jack a car tire in under ten seconds. Too busy to be there, saving Damian from his stupid clone.

Titus huffed and pawed at his hand. “Yeah, buddy. I miss him too.”

They sat together, under the cloudless sky, until the sun slipped below the horizon. Then Jason stood up. “Come on buddy, we'd better get back.” He waited until Titus stood up, then headed for the path. He'd just gotten to the tree line when he realized that Titus wasn't beside him.

Titus had his head propped up on Damian's rock. When Jason went back for him, he let out a mournful howl. Then he grabbed the paintbrush from the ground and placed it gently in the exact spot Damian always rested his brushes.

Jason reached out and gave Titus a pat. “Come on boy.”

With Titus' head and tail held low and Jason's heart heavy with unshed tears, they made their way down the hill together.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The picture at the end was made by my wonderful beta Arrow! It can also be seen [here!](https://loxare.tumblr.com/post/165274101307/an-afternoon-of-turbulence-loxare-batman)


End file.
